I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Kira Waters
Summary: A platonic TerraVenAqua fic. They're family in this one. Eraqus adopted three, street kids and ended up with more then he can handle. After being diagnosed with an illness that makes his memory fade, the family begins to fall apart. There is some Aqua x Zack as well as Ven x Lea


A/N

Alright, well I haven't been as active as I would like, but I do know it's the holidays! Even if I'm busy and tired and all that, I do want to get a fiction out for the people who put up with all my stupid stuff haha! So, this is a TerVenAqu Fic, not a relationship one. The only relations in here will be between Terra and anyone, Aqua x Zack (I don't ship it but the idea is perfect for this), and Lea x Ventus. So enjoy! It's a two part fiction; the first chapter is now the last is the 25! Happy Holidays!

It's not the most put together thing I've done, but let's face it I've definitely done worse. There are holes, no twists, but tons of drama and feelsy stuff, so I think it evens out haha.

* * *

><p>Ventus<p>

"Who are you?" Eraqus sat in his rocking chair in front of the fire place. He was rocking back and forth, his long, black hair laid across his back. It was well groomed today and that was an up in my eyes.

I smiled weakly even though I knew the smile didn't reach my eyes. "Hi Sensei, it's Ventus again. How are you doing today?"

Eraqus smiled brightly as soon as he recognized me. My blonde hair was a mess, always was, but I liked it that way. My clear, blue eyes scanned the brittle man in front of me wishing he would just go back to normal. "Good morning, Ven. Where are your siblings?"

I winced obviously before brushing a few blonde strands from my face. "Aqua went to college and Terra…." He was in jail again, but I didn't want him knowing that yet. "I haven't heard from Terra yet."

Aqua was supposed to come home and bail him out for me, so I didn't have to leave dad's side. I sat down next to the old man and tried to ignore the way his skin hung loosely off his bones. He was getting older; his diagnoses had told us that. Streaks of silver and gray wound through his once, raven hair making me sigh and wish he was normal once more.

"They're going to miss dinner." They'd missed Christmas dinner for the past three years. I knew they wouldn't come this time. Even now, I sat and stared at my cell phone waiting for the two calls that would tell me I was on my own once more.

I forced a smile anyways, "No, they would never miss it. They love your holiday dinners."

They once had, years ago. That was before Terra got into drugs, before Aqua found her affinity for school, and before the diagnoses. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to build; no, I would not be sad tonight. I would spend a happy night with my father. My phone vibrated in my hand making me stand quickly.

"That must be them." I tried to sound happy about it. I hit the answer button before holding it to my ear with a sigh. "Hello."

"Hey babe, how's my sexy blonde?" Lea's voice made my eyes widen. "I was wondering why you haven't come by yet?"

"How the fuck did you get my number?" I demanded angrily. "I told you it was a one-time thing, red!"

My language made Sensei narrow his dark eyes. "Take that language out of my house."

"Yes sir." I stood and walked quickly down the hallway. I would gladly leave the dim living room life. "Lea, you can't keep following me around. I only wanted to relive some stress."

"You sound stressed now."

I was, really. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. Lea had been the best one night stand I'd ever had besides the fact I couldn't get rid of him. Still, sex with Lea was pretty incredible. "No, not right now. I need to make sure my brother and sister aren't…" The phone beeped in my ear. "Hang on." I switched over and sighed again, "Hello."

"Ven, Ven is that you? I just heard about Terra is he alright? I'm sending money down right now! Don't worry I got him a good attorney this time."

"He got into a bar fight, Aqua. They won't stick him on death row for punching an idiot in the face. He just…wait, but why are you sending money?"

There was a silence and I felt my stomach drop. "I have a lot going on right now, Ven. Tell Sensei I miss him and we'll come up next year."

I nodded numbly. "Ok."

"Tell Terra I love him too."

"Ok."

The line went dead and I felt tears slip down my cheeks. Aqua was bailing on me yet again. Of course she was, why would anyone want to be here with me? I went back to Lea and shrugged, "I have to go."

"Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded before remembering I was on the phone, "Oh yea, I just stubbed my toe is all. I'll call you later, Lea. I have to get back to my dad. Don't you have family or something, it is Christmas Eve."

Lea went quiet and I could hear his voice strain. It was as if he were still trying to smile for me. "Nah kid, I've been in foster care for years. I wasn't really wanted."

If anyone understood that feeling it was me. "Come over." The words left my mouth before I could think about them. "Bring something and dress nicely. I'll text you the address."

I knew Terra wasn't coming home so why not have someone come over? I put my phone in my pocket and went back to the living room. Eraqus was staring into the flames looking bored and tired.

"Sensei, I'm having a friend come over. He's an orphan and I don't want him alone for the holidays."

Eraqus grinned, "Remember when you were little? I got you when you were ten years old. Terra was thirteen and Aqua was twelve. Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Of course I did, how could I have forgotten?

I set a hand on my dad's shoulder and smirked, "Yea, I remember."

_ "I have work, but I'll be back in time for dinner." Terra was throwing a black, pull over on. His brown, spiked hair looked nice today. I looked up at him with bright, curious eyes. He ruffled my hair before winking at Aqua, "Keep the place together."_

_ I watched Terra leave before looking at Aqua. Her hair was blue; she had dyed it to make me laugh once and never went back. She smiled softly at me before patting the spot next to her on the floor. We had a small, studio apartment by the train tracks. Terra worked but Aqua was too young. I never understood what that meant and why Terra would get so angry at her when she left. _

_ "Can you read me a story?" I asked softly. "A story about princesses, kings, and happy endings?" I was older but Aqua was an amazing story teller, and I'd learned they helped me think clearer in times of darkness._

_ "Of course."_

_ She read to me until I fell asleep. I remember her covering me up with the small blanket we had before retreating to the other side of the room. She practiced her math, reading, art. She did all the things she couldn't do when watching me. I vaguely remember Terra coming home that night. He was tired, more so then usual but he had money. _

_ Aqua and his fighting woke me up somewhere around midnight. Terra was messy, his clothes ruffled, his hair stuck up oddly. Aqua had tears in her eyes, he looked pissed. I rubbed my blue eyes with a yawn before tugging on Terra's arm. _

_ "Why did you work so late?" I was young and stupid. "Was everything okay?"_

_ He nodded slowly, "Yeah, everything will be okay." He put the money in our savings jar before heading to the kitchen, if you could call it that. _

_ Aqua wiped the tears from her vision before grabbing a book and tuning the world out. She always did that when Terra upset her, but tonight seemed different. Terra, Aqua, and I had been together since we were very small. They'd been taking care of me for years, and I never considered them anything besides family. _

_ I stood from my spot on the floor; we didn't have any furniture besides a small table, and walked after the older male. He was leaning on a counter and shaking. I stared at him confused for a moment before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt the entirety of his body tense as I buried my face in his back. Sometimes I could calm him down, make him feel safe, and I didn't let up until I felt his body relax against me._

_ "We'll be alright." I whispered as he turned to wrap me in a tight hug. "You'll make sure we are."_

A knock on the door made me look up slowly. Was Lea already here? I went to the front door and opened it slowly blinking in surprise. Lea looked up with emerald eyes and a wide smile. He wore a long, brown coat and his unruly hair made me smile back.

"I brought brownies, because I can't cook worth shit. And this." He pulled a perfectly wrapped package from behind his back. "The brownies are for your old man, but this is for you."

The paper was dark red, as red as his hair with small Christmas trees on them. "We don't do presents." I muttered taking the brownies and stepping back to let him in.

"Yea well I do, so open it."

I grinned and walked to the kitchen ignoring the sounds of Eraqus snoring. I tore the package open and tossed the paper in the trash before opening the box. A small, brown book sat in the box making me look up quizzically. "I don't really read, Lea."

The red head rolled his dazzling eyes, "Open it."

Open the book? I pulled the small book out immediately thinking it was too light. As I opened it I quickly realized the book itself was a box. Did he really wrap a box in a box? I would comment on that later, but as my eyes landed on the item in the box I felt my heart freeze. It was a leather bound journal.

"You said you write sometimes and never have anything to write in. I didn't want you to stop writing because of something so stupid." Lea sounded embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

I looked up at him biting back tears. I had spent one night with him and he already knew more about me then Terra and Aqua combined. I found myself throwing my arms around the male in front of me before bursting into tears. I was too emotional over nothing, but this small gesture meant the world to me.

"How did you two meet?" We were sitting, talking over tv dinners. Eraqus had been eyeing Lea's hair since he got here. "Ventus doesn't hang out with hooligans."

I choked on my water, "Sensei!"

Lea laughed softly, "I guess I was in the right place at the right time. We met at a study hall at the local art…" I elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow…"

"We met at Aqua's school when I went to visit her this summer." I finished quickly. "It was no big deal."

Sensei bought it and went back to eating his meatloaf. Though I was pretty sure there was no meat in any of these things. I shot Lea a look daring him to contradict me, but he seemed to get the hint and went back to eating.

"Where are your siblings?" Eraqus knew how to ruin a good thing?

I felt my heart drop again and then Lea's arm was around my shoulders. "Aqua had a final and Terra is busy with work." My voice was robotic, dead of all emotion.

"Oh."

Lea sat back and watched me as tears filled my eyes again. They didn't want to be here and hadn't for nearly five years. I wiped my eyes quickly before gathering my dishes. "I'm going to start cleaning."

Lea removed his arm before I hurried from the room as Eraqus commented on missing some game. I wasn't even sure he knew what he was talking about anymore. I dropped my tray in the garbage and rinsed my silverware before leaning heavily on the counter. Tears streamed down my cheeks freely as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Why couldn't they be here? Aqua was busy with her new life in college. She'd gotten a full scholarship and when she left, she'd never come back. I think I missed her a lot, but I knew I didn't miss her as much as I had Terra. At least Aqua hadn't changed, but Terra had turned into something dangerous and terrifying. He was in jail every other weekend and on some hard core drugs, but he wouldn't listen to anyone. At least Terra was still in town though, so I sometimes got the opportunity to see him.

I didn't hear Lea come in moments later, and when I felt his body against mine I jumped. "So the family's falling apart?"

I turned and grabbed his neck pulling him in close. Our lips met in a passionate kiss full of desire and desperation. It wasn't a good kiss but one that mirrored all the hate, fear, and anger I'd ever felt. Lea snaked his arms around my waist as he closed his eyes sliding his tongue between my lips aggressively.

I fought for dominance, but as I was shoved into the counter behind me I knew it was a battle I wouldn't win. Lea was taller, too tall for me to fight properly. I groaned as his tongue slid against mine before he bit into my lip making my mind cry out for that pain.

"Not here." Lea whispered after we broke the kiss to breathe. Why did humans have to breathe? It ruined so many good things.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him down the hall towards my bedroom. "Fine, then here." I shoved him through the door and slammed it shut behind me not bothering to wait to strip.

Lea's eyes roamed my body hungrily and I knew I'd won. "This is fine."

* * *

><p>Aqua<p>

I hung the phone up and closed my eyes with a soft sigh. I knew it would kill him if I didn't come, but every time I thought of Sensei in that state it made me cringe. It was horrible of me to throw all of that on Ven, but I knew he would be able to handle it better than I would. He was always a strong boy.

"I take it you're missing the dinner again?" Zack made me look up.

My eyes narrowed quickly, "Get out of my dorm. How many times do I have to reject you for you to get it?"

"Hey, I'm not looking for venom tonight. It's Christmas Eve though and you're alone. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Zack's black hair fell in his eyes making him flick it away.

He was a nice guy but he wasn't my type. I suppose though, I'd been so lost in school I didn't have a type. "I'm perfectly fine." I quipped hoping it would make him leave. "I have a lot of homework to do."

Zack grinned and pulled a red rose out from behind his back. He set it on my desk and winked before waving and walking out. "You should lock your door though, a creep could get in."

I looked at the flower he'd left on my desk before standing and retrieving it. Zack wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't someone I'd been interested in either. He was actually very kind, generous, and caring. He was the perfect man, but I just found myself attracted towards others.

I stared at my phone for a moment more before grabbing some books and leaving the dorm. My roommates had all gone back to their families for Christmas. I was the odd one out, even here. Ever since Eraqus had taken us in I had excelled in school trying to drown out my past. I was currently in school to become a physicist, but I was thinking of possibly switching my major to astronomy. I was much more fascinated with things outside of our world, but I knew Eraqus would have never approved.

I headed to the library before it closed. I wanted to read and immerse myself in my studies while I still had the chance. Though, as I walked to the library I figured I wouldn't really be reading tonight. My mind was stuck on other things and those things revolved around Terra. If he was in jail again there was a good chance he would go home, but then again Eraqus and he never saw eye to eye on certain things.

Ven had been lying for Terra since he was young. He always got him out of trouble for fear of Terra being killed or locked away forever. I hoped the kid realized that could one day back fire. My stomach growled pathetically and I'd realized I spent all day on homework. I'd forgotten to eat. I was halfway to the library and I didn't have my coat. It was freezing, started snowing on my trek out of the dorm. If I turned back now I could probably grab a quick sand which and coat.

I checked my watch impatiently, but the library closed soon. Could I last another few hours without food? A snowball hit my back shoulder making me look around quickly. "What…" Another flew at me from the side making me jump out of the way.

Zack came out from behind a tree laughing, "Look who made it out of the room! Join us!"

There were quite a few of the students running around the courtyard. They were throwing snowballs, running, screaming, diving. "Cloud, I'm going to kick your teeth in, you son of a…." I tuned the rest of that situation out.

"Tifa, duck!"

I looked to my left as a girl in all leather slid behind a tree before throwing a handful of snow at a large, dark man before her. "Take that professor!"

"That isn't fair, Leon!"

A hand on my arm made me jump slightly. A brunette female smiled at me before removing her hand, "Hello, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Aerith, I'm a medical major."

I shook her hand politely, "Aqua and I am a science major."

"Zack gets over excited sometimes. Don't let him pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. If you want, you can sit with Marlene, Laz, and I. I'm teaching them how to tend gardens and make necklaces out of flowers."

I didn't want to get involved in any of this. I shivered and shook my head. "No thank you, I have some studying to do."

Zack came up from behind me and threw his arms around my neck, "You work too hard, Aqua! Sit with them and talk!" He took his jacket off before throwing it around my shoulders. "After the war we're going to get hot chocolate. Come with us." I narrowed my eyes, "Not as a date but as a friend."

I hadn't ever really been out with friends before. I was going to protest when six, seven, eight snowballs pelted Zack in the back making him yell and fall to the floor laughing. Aerith pulled me aside before we could get involved in the matter.

"Die!" The blonde one laughed. He had been leading the whole thing against Zack. What was his name, Cloud? "I told you we would win! What happened to being the best snowball fighter?"

Zack threw his arm over his eyes as he lay on his back in the snow, "Alas, my reign of power has ended! I need a queen to save my soul with a kiss!" This is when he winked at me.

"You can stay dead." I turned and walked off with Aerith. She seemed to be able to keep Zack off of me for now.

The raven haired man's friends burst into laughter and started teasing him. Everyone was bundled up besides Zack. I looked at the black coat draped around my shoulders lightly before sitting next to a dark haired female. She looked a lot younger than everyone else, maybe about Ven's age?

"Aerith won over a new female! Laz is now the only man to ever want to deal with flowers!"

The silver haired man blushed fiercely before glaring at the girl, "Just because I want to know about them doesn't mean I like them! Maybe I'm going to kill them with the knowledge Aerith is giving me!"

I felt like I was in the middle of some psychotic circle that obsessed about nature. Wasn't there a name for those? Oh right, hippies. Aerith smiled softly and spoke to the group as they played with small, white flowers. I didn't even know those bloomed in the winter.

"So Zack seems pretty persistent with you." I'd been focusing on the falling snow and the group throwing it back and forth at each other. I barely heard Aerith's statement. "Are you interested in him?"

"No." There was some hesitancy in my voice though. I looked back at Aerith and ignored the other two for the time. "Why is he interested in me?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Marlene asked softly. "I mean, he is right there."

I didn't have to turn to know he was standing there. Zack sat next to me panting, "You're so closed off and quiet. I want to get to know you more." The game seemed to be over. "And I am beyond freezing, so can we go get drinks now?"

Cloud, Tifa, and the black man I never got a name too walked over. "Zack, we gotta go. I have a final tomorrow, but we'll catch up on drinks tomorrow!"

"Marlene, your mother is waiting for us at home!"

The girl stood, hugged Aerith, and ran off to her dad. She didn't look a thing like him….was she really his? Zack grinned at my expression, "Marlene was adopted by Barret and his wife when she was a baby. Sounds like someone else I know."

"Except for the fact that my father has no wife and I have two brothers." I wasn't in a holiday mood. Zack winced at my tone and looked away watching his friends leave. I sighed shaking my head, "I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry. The holidays aren't the best time of year for me though."

Aerith smiled softly and nodded at Laz, "Are you still coming out with us? I know Leon will, but it seems like everyone else is leaving."

"I have to get back to my brothers. They'll be expecting me to have dinner done tonight." The man stood and stretched before walking off. Aqua liked him the most because he hadn't tried to make her talk.

It also made me feel bad for leaving Ven home alone again. I sighed and took the jacket off when I realized I was still wearing it. I handed it off to Zack before grinning slightly, "Thank you."

"You'll still come out with us, right?" He was persistent. "I mean, I lost half my group."

I debated, but what would one night kill? "Alright, but this is the only time I am going to come out with you."

"I'll take it." Zack jumped up as excited as ever.

I couldn't help but hide a small smile as I let him help me stand and then Aerith. Leon jogged over with a dorky grin, "Rinoa is going to meet us there. She is saving us a table." He nodded at me slightly before patting Zack on the back. "I'm driving."

I followed Zack and Aerith off campus where Leon waited in his car. He drove a white jeep and he looked positively excited to be going. I didn't think a brunette with a build like his would ever be excited about anything. He was tall, lean, but muscular and well-toned. He looked like someone that would be on the wrestling team, maybe even football in high school.

"So am I allowed to ask about the blue hair?" Leon asked as I got into the back seat next to Aerith. Zack took the front so I wouldn't feel odd sitting in the car with him. I could feel eyes on me as I twirled a strand of my hair around my middle finger.

I was silent for a moment as I remembered the night I had originally dyed it. Ven had been bored asked why we couldn't do anything fun. I had a bit of money, so I spent it on dye and let him do my hair. It came out horrid at first, but it kind of became a tradition after a while.

"It's a bit of a downer. Why don't we talk about something else?"

Zack looked back at me with deep eyes. "You bring the mood down? Now I don't think that's possible."

I looked out the window uncomfortably, holding my back straight, hands clenched in my lap around my book. I was always so uptight, always so perfect. "I didn't want to be perfect anymore. Before my dad adopted us my older brother and I would watch over the youngest. His name is Ventus and he's the most innocent thing I've ever met. Well, when Terra was working Ven and I went shopping for some basic things. I didn't have much money and he was bored. He wanted me to be exciting like Terra was, but I told him I had to stay the responsible one. I've never seen anyone pout so badly before."

_ "You're no fun, Aqua. I wish Terra went with us today." I hated it when Ven pouted like this. He always made me feel bad for being responsible and uptight. "He would make shopping fun."_

_ I bit down on my lip and made sure not to show my anger. I didn't need to take my frustration out on Ventus like this. He was just being a child and I needed to be the bigger person. After I got the essentials I still had six or seven dollars left over. _

_ "Well then, let's do something fun." I went to the cosmetics isle and browsed the hair dyes. "Pick one out and we'll do my hair when we get home."_

_ Ven's eyes brightened and he clung to me excitedly. "Really?"_

_ I nodded and he grabbed the first box he saw before bolting. "I pick blue!"_

_ That could not have back fired any more than it did._

I finished my story and Leon burst into laughter. "Well, well, miss perfect has a back story to her? Sounds like you really love that kid."

Too bad I'd been avoiding him for years and years. "Yeah, Ven and Terra are my family. Of course I love them."

We arrived at the café talking and laughing. I was actually enjoying myself as I heard stories of Zack being foolish and Aerith's boyfriend. Leon told how he had met Rinoa and how her father hated him. They were in a "friendly" competition to see who could be the meanest without Rinoa noticing. It was probably the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard, but it was very entertaining.

I ordered a hot chocolate while everyone else got something alcoholic. I was okay with being the designated driver, but Zack wanted me to let loose. I didn't see the joy in getting plastered though because I'd been watching Terra do it since he was eighteen. That was something Sensei had never approved of as well.

Zack threw an arm around my shoulder grinning, "So, it isn't so bad having fun, right? I know we're not your family but no one needs to be alone on Christmas Eve."

Ven was home alone though. I felt bad again. "I should have gone home."

Zack's smile faded, "I didn't mean to make you feel like you didn't belong. I won't bother you anymore; I just wanted to see you smile."

"No, no, I am having fun. I just…I feel bad for leaving Ventus alone. I haven't been home in almost three years. I left him with our father and our drug addicted brother." I don't know why I said everything I did, but for some reason it just spilled out.

Zack nodded slowly and thought for a moment. "Well let's go home next year? I'll make sure you go back home."

A whole year? It was too late to get home now I supposed. "It's a deal." If I hadn't chased him away by next year.

Zack smirked again and tapped his cup to mine, "Sounds good."

Terra

"Mr. Kizaki, you're free to go." I looked up at the officer that had arrested me with a scowl. "Your sister posted bail."

My heart leapt as I stood quickly. Was Aqua here? She hadn't been home for years. I followed him down the hall of the precinct and tried not to fidget. I was crashing from my previous high and buzz, but I didn't need the cop figuring that shit out. As we walked into the main room where people were picking up their loved ones and family members, I looked around expectantly hoping to find Aqua or Ventus.

Apparently the holidays were a big time to get arrested because the room was full. I signed out, grabbed my shit, and left. Neither one of my siblings had showed up, so I figured Aqua sent the money from New York. Sighing I shook my head and stepped out of the precinct with an annoyed scowl.

"Happy holidays." I grumbled hailing a cab and heading home. I hadn't lived with Eraqus since I was eighteen.

He'd been hard on me after I started bringing strangers home every night and the drugs. The drugs had been the last straw and Eraqus had decided I wasn't fit to be his child anymore. I left after a huge fight, hadn't spoken to him since. Ventus had been pissed, blew my phone up for weeks before I changed the number. Even now he didn't have it but Aqua always did. I had to be there if Ven managed to get himself into some trouble.

Aqua had always been the one to keep things together when we were on our own, but after Eraqus took us in we really didn't have anything. He made sure we were safe; made sure we were taken care of, and made sure that Ventus and Aqua grew up alright. I was already too far gone to be helped, but at least this way the other two had a chance at life.

I lit a cigarette when I got to the apartment complex I lived in. I could call Ven, wish him a happy Christmas and let him know I wasn't showing. I dialed the number before leaning on the wall and inhaling deeply. The toxins of a smoke always calmed my nerves.

Ven didn't answer which I found odd. He always answered blocked calls because he knew they were me. Frowning I left a quick message letting him know I was fine and the basics. He knew I wasn't, we all knew it, but it wasn't like we had to do anything about that. As soon as I hung up, my phone rang again. I checked the number before smirking and answering.

"What's up?"

"Heard you got picked up by the police again."

I nodded, "Sure did, but my sister got me out. What do you want?"

"What do I always want?"

To get high, have sex, and enjoy life. "I'll be over in about twenty."

One would think I would keep myself out of harm's way, but I wasn't one to play it safe. I just liked to make the permanent feeling of self-loathing disappear for a few hours.

I inhaled and exhaled softly as smoke filled the air around me. My partner was passed out next to me, his shirt torn, pants thrown somewhere in the small room. I was leaning on the back wall, pants on, shirt off, arm thrown over one of my knees. I was smoking, watching my partner sleep enviously. I hadn't slept properly in years, not since I had met Ven. I was always watching out for him, always making sure he was alright. Look at me now, I wasn't fit to take care of anyone, not even myself.

The thought made me wince and close my eyes enjoying the slight high I had going on. I didn't want to think, didn't want to worry about the past; all I wanted to do was relax and forget the world existed. My phone was sitting in my hand with Ven's contact information pulled up. I wanted to call and talk to him normally, but I hated the fake way he laughed or that forced tone he used when talking to me.

Not that I blamed him, he was stuck with the fucking loon since I left. Aqua had gone shortly after I left and then Ventus never got to do anything. He was always at home taking care of Eraqus and his condition.

There was a slight moan and then the stranger on the bed was blinking at me with soft eyes. If his hair was lighter he'd look exactly like Ven. I didn't get his name, never did. We called each other thing one and thing two because names made it more personal. His hair was crazy, dark brown, his eyes a pale yellow. He wasn't the best looking guy I'd fucked, but it wasn't like I was picky.

"You're still here?"

"Couldn't stand." I put the cigarette out. It was rare for me to last this long in one person's house. "Leaving soon. Go back to sleep."

The yellow eyes closed softly as the guy rolled over making me smirk. Yea, this was just my fucking life.

* * *

><p>AN

Chapter 1 down! Little later then expected but its' not christmas yet.


End file.
